theprestigiousnuzlockersfandomcom-20200213-history
Whitney
Whitney '''is the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City. She has also been called "Psycho Whitney" on various occasions. Group Dimension One: Bass487's Nuzlocke Bass: Love of Bass On Valentine's Day, her date stood her up. Bass came along and felt pity for the poor girl and agreed to go on a date with her. She took him to "Twilight", much to Bass's dismay. Ever since then, she developed feelings for Bass, once could even say that she loves Bass. She stalks Bass, wanting him to love her as much as she does with him, through any means necessary. Poisondart91's Nuzlocke Poison: Group Dimension Two: SwampertOwns's Nuzlocke Brendan: Xavier: NarutoMaster777's Nuzlocke Naruto/Jen : Naruto In The Middle When Jasmine decided to go to Sinnoh for a visit, Whitney jumped onto the ship "like a mad bull" as Jasmine described. Naruto found her crying at Sunyshore City. When Naruto decided he wouldn't help Whitney find Bass, he was ambushed by her Pokemon, and knocked unconscious. Naruto later awoke in a dank basement, which Whitney rented. She began to torture Naruto through various "girly" ways. Naruto had ways to counteract it though. She began off by putting Glee on the T.V., but Naruto sang Linkin Park to drown it out. Then she put on the entire Twilight saga, which made Naruto fall asleep. She decided to go with more drastic measures. With the aid of her Lickilicky, she made Naruto wear a sundress with pink flowers on them. When he still wouldn't talk, she died his hair pink (the same colour as hers). When that still wasn't enough, she made Naruto wear 4' black high heel shoes, despite his warnings that they were too small. However, her Lickilicky's Body Slam was able to slide them on. When Naruto still didn't agree to reveal anything about Bass, she gave Naruto a perm. He eventually gave in when she was about to put make-up on him. She called up Bass and acted like a love sick puppy. He told her that they could never be a couple, but she thought he was joking. After many harsh statements, she finally clued in and left. Before she left though, she winked her eye and blew Naruto a kiss, which made him shudder. Mayl: Electric_Jelly's Nuzlocke Spike: DragonAura1010's Nuzlocke Kaiser: WyvernLord17's Nuzlocke Burzaks: LightsabreSMGN's Nuzlocke Light: Celestrain1's Nuzlocke Brandon: Group Dimension Three:Edit PokemonVeteran's Nuzlocke Elrond: CapcomRulez's Nuzlocke Hatori: Solo Dimension One:Edit RioluRules13's Nuzlocke: Lilith: Solo Dimension Two:Edit SaurianGuy's Nuzlocke Saurian: Solo Dimension Three:Edit ShadowLyzerg66's Nuzlocke Zane: Solo Dimension Four:Edit Water_Lily_923's Nuzlocke' Skyler: Pokemon *Clefairy ---> Clefable *Miltank *Lickilicky *Bibarel *Delcatty *Girafarig *Castform Trivia *She has stated that the reason she's obsessed with Bass is because he was the first one to show Whitney any sort of affection, even though it was pity. *She likes feminine torture over physical torture. *Her Lickilicky sounds like an ''Austin Powers character. (Dimension 2) *She is believed to have hacked this site, because her page appears so often when you hit "Random Page." Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Universal Characters